Zakład
by AlicjaFromWonderland
Summary: Merlin wreszcie decyduje się powiedzieć Arturowi o swojej magii. Dlaczego więc to mag ma większą niespodziankę? I co sprawia, że Gwaine jest taki zadowolony? One-shot, reveal!fic


**Hej! Oryginalnie, ten fic został napisany przeze mnie po angielsku, potem przetłumaczyłam go z nadzieją, że znajdę tu polskich czytelników. Jest to AU, które ma miejsce jeden rok po koronacji Artura.**

* * *

Merlin otworzył drzwi wiodące do wielkiego holu drżącymi rękoma. Dzisiaj był wielki dzień.

Artur został królem dokładnie rok temu. Merlin z początku bał się, że po odejściu ojca, blondyn zacznie wyszukiwać i skazywać czarownice z równą zaciekłością jak Uther, szczególnie w obliczu okoliczności śmierci byłego króla.

Jednak polowania nigdy nie nadeszły. Tak, Artur był wściekły przez jakiś czas, ale potem jego furia opadła i wydawało się, że nowy władca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie każda magia jest zła. Od tego momentu nikt nie został ścięty za czary ani żaden stos nie zapłonął na przedzamczu.

Dzisiaj wypadała pierwsza rocznica koronacji młodego króla. Dzisiaj był dzień, w którym Merlin w końcu miał powiedzieć Arturowi o swojej magii. Dzisiaj był dzień, w którym wszystkie sekrety, tak starannie skrywane i pilnowane przez lata, miały ujrzeć światło.

I Merlin nigdy nie był bardziej przerażony.

Mag wszedł do pokoju. Spotkanie rady, w którym Artur uczestniczył, skończyło się ponad pół godziny temu. Teraz król grał w karty wraz z Gwainem, Elyanem i Percivalem, podczas gdy Leon stał pod ścianą, spoglądając na nich z jawną dezaprobatą.

Kiedy rycerze usłyszeli, że sługa wszedł do pokoju, przerwali grę i podnieśli oczy znad okupowanego stołu. Elyan, Percy i Leon skinęli mu na powitanie, Artur przewrócił oczami na jego widok, a Gwaine uśmiechnął się szeroko. Merlin chciał odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem, jednak był zbyt zdenerwowany i wyszedł mu nieprzyjemny grymas. Przełknął ślinę i, zanim opuściła go odwaga, powiedział:

- Arturze, możemy porozmawiać przez chwilę? – król spojrzał na niego pytająco – Miałem na myśli w cztery oczy.

- Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? Jestem pewien, że, cokolwiek to jest, możesz powiedzieć to teraz, przy wszystkich.

Merlin ponownie przełknął ślinę. Z każdą chwilą jego kolana uginały się pod nim coraz mocniej i mocniej. Ledwie mógł stać, jednak wolał to od siedzenia. Gdyby musiał ratować się ucieczką, chciał mieć jakiś rodzaj przewagi nad królem, nawet tak drobnej. Próbował powiedzieć, że naprawdę musi porozmawiać z przyjacielem bez żadnych świadków, ale nie były to słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust.

- Mam magię.

Wszyscy zamarli na swoich miejscach. Rycerze spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, Artur z szokiem.

I wtedy zaczęli się śmiać. Złość zapaliła się w sercu czarodzieja tuż obok zaskoczenia i zmieszania, po czym buchnęła jasnym płomieniem. Czy oni myśleli, że służący był zbyt głupi, aby posługiwać się magią? Jego duma wrzasnęła z bólu.

- Naprawdę! Mogę wam to udowodnić! – krzyknął, po czym wyszeptał pod nosem kilka słów i wszystkie świeczki na stole zapłonęły. To sprawiło, że rycerze się zamknęli. Zapadła cisza.

Kiedy umysł Merlina się trochę rozjaśnił, mag rozejrzał się ze strachem. Przeklął w głowie głupotę, którą okazał, ale ku jego zdziwieniu jego przyjaciele nie wyglądali na złych, przestraszonych, zniesmaczonych czy nawet zdradzonych.

Działo się coś dziwnego, coś o czym jeszcze nie wiedział. Przed chwilą przyznał się do czarodziejstwa, na miłość boską!

- Wiemy od jakiegoś czasu – Gwaine znowu się uśmiechał. Oczy Merlina rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. – No co ty! Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważymy? Twoja magia była oczywista nawet dla księżniczki, a musisz przyznać, że on jest wolny w tych sprawach.

- Ummm… Co? – było wszystkim, co sługa był w stanie wykrztusić.

Artur kontynuował zamiast rycerza – Pierwszy raz przyszło mi to na myśl, kiedy Elyan był opętany. Wysadziłeś w powietrze drzwi, _Mer_linie, to nie było zbyt subtelne. Byłem pewien po tym, jak Morgana zajęła Camelot i dałeś mi Excalibur. Kiedy wyciągałem miecz, spojrzałem na ciebie przez chwilę i zobaczyłem, że twoje oczy zmieniły kolor na złoty. Nic nie zauważyłeś. Po odbiciu zamku poszedłem przepytać rycerzy. Percival i Elyan czuli, że coś jest nie tak, Leon nic nie podejrzewał, a Gwaine już wiedział.

- To było dość łatwe. Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania, kiedy ścigaliśmy księżniczkę do kraju Króla Rybaka, usłyszałem, jak ten dziwny gość nazwał nas Odwagą, Siłą i Magią. Jeśli Artur był Odwagą, a ja Siłą, to ty musiałeś być Magią – Gwaine uśmiechnął się chytrze na widok pobladłej twarzy przyjaciela – Albo wypaplałeś prawdę podczas jednej z naszych wizyt w karczmie, kiedy wypiłeś zbyt dużo.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że nie jesteś zły, nie po tym wszystkim, z czym nam pomogłeś. Postanowiliśmy, że poczekamy i damy ci szansę na powiedzenie nam prawdy samemu – Leon dopowiedział.

- Więc przez cały ten czas wiedzieliście i nic nie powiedzieliście?! Osły! Wiecie ile odwagi kosztowało mnie powiedzenie tego?! Wyobrażacie sobie jak to jest, codziennie budzić się ze świadomością, że, żeby przeżyć, będę musiał znowu okłamać najbliższych?! – Merlin zapłakał.

- Nie możesz mnie tak nazywać. Jestem twoim królem, pamiętasz? – Artur odpowiedział spokojnie. – Oczywiście, że mogliśmy pójść i powiedzieć ci, że wiemy, ale jaki miałoby to cel? Chcieliśmy żebyś nam zaufał.

- Przy okazji, księżniczko, wiesz jaki jest dziś dzień? Dzisiaj wypada rocznica twojej koronacji. I o ile dobrze pamiętam ceremonia odbyła się o 16? Teraz jest trochę po 14. Wiesz co to znaczy? – Merlinowi nie podobał się sposób, w który Gwaine się uśmiechał, było w tym coś złowieszczego. Artur jęknął i wyjął z kieszeni dziesięć złotych monet, po czym dał je rycerzowi. Percival i Elyan zrobili to samo. Gwaine wyglądał na dość zadowolonego z siebie, ale spojrzał jeszcze na Leona wyczekująco.

- Co? – drugi chciał wiedzieć.

- Wygrałem zakład. Możesz więc dać mi moje pieniądze? – Wyraz twarzy Leona zmienił się na czyste zdziwienie.

- Nie brałem udziału w tym zakładzie!

- Tak, brałeś – poprawił go Artur.

- Ale… - jednak król przerwał mu ponownie.

- Powiedziałeś, że powie nam niedługo, ale tego nie zrobił. Więc daj Gwainowi jego pieniądze. – pokonany, Leon oddał swoją część. Melin patrzył na całą tą sytuację, jeszcze bardziej zmieszany. Wreszcie odnalazł swój głos.

- Jaki zakład? – zapytał, niepewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź. Gwaine znowu się uśmiechnął.

- Widzisz, kilka dni po tym, jak wszyscy dowiedzieliśmy się o twojej magii, zastanawialiśmy się, kiedy nam powiesz, i mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę. Postanowiliśmy więc, że się założymy. Jak już słyszałeś, Leon powiedział, że powiesz nam niedługo, ja dałem ci rok od koronacji, a Artur mówił, że zabierze ci to więcej czasu. Percival obstawiał, że ujawnisz się w jakiejś magicznej walce. A Elyan… Elyan założył się , że Artur nie wytrzyma i powie ci, że wie, zanim się przyznasz.

Merlinowi odebrało mowę. Znowu czuł wzbierający w nim gniew.

- Oh, naprawdę? Bardzo sprytnie z waszej strony – twarz czarodzieja przybrała mroczny wyraz.

- Merlinie, wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze – Artur zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Wstał, nie spuszczając oczu ze sługi.

- Czuję się wspaniale, panie – Zły uśmiech Merlina poszerzył się, gdy ten kontynuował – Ale na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się o swoich rycerzy.

- Co masz na myśli? Na pewno nie… - zaczął Leon, ale przerwał, gdy zrozumiał, co mag miał na myśli. Teraz wszyscy rycerze stali.

- Na pewno świetnie się bawiliście. Ale co ze mną? – iskry zapaliły się w oczach Merlina – Też powinienem mieć trochę zabawy.

Cisza. I wtedy…

- Teraz zapłacicie mi a to.

Rycerze zaczęli uciekać w stronę drzwi, ale było już za późno. Czarodziej złapał ich za pomocą magii.

- Hmm, co z wami robić? – zapytał się sam siebie – Ach, co powiecie na nowy styl?

Wszyscy w zamku mogli usłyszeć ich krzyki.

Zakaz magii został zniesiony następnego dnia. Kilka dni później Merlin został Nadwornym Czarodziejem.

Było to głównym tematem rozmów, jednak plotki o królu i jego dzielnych rycerzach, wszystkich w sukienkach i pełnym makijażu, uciekających korytarzami Camelotu przed sługą, krążyły wśród służby długo po rocznicy koronacji Artura.


End file.
